jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Ursa
Ursa is a Kryptonian and one of the last surviving members of the late planet Krypton. She is also a loyal officer of General Zod, alongside Non. 'Origins' Serving under General Zod, Ursa was a proud commander on the planet Krypton. It was then that the council sent Zod and his militants to arrest scientists Non and Jor-El, who believed Krypton was on the verge of a full on catastrophe which would bring about the end of the Kryptonian species. Labeled as heretics, they were given a stern warning before being released. This changed however, when Zod and Ursa found that the findings Jor-El and Non had discovered were true and at the same time, defected to Non's side. When Non was captured and lobotomized however, Zod was sent over the edge and both confronted Jor-El, in hopes that he would aid in their cause. Jor however refused, leaving only Zod, Ursa and a lobotomized Non to stage an insurrection against the council. Captured and tried, they would avoid the death sentence thanks to Jor-El, who sent them to the Phantom Zone where they remained even after the destruction of Krypton. Despite their isolation however, the trio had bided their time and began building a militia to aid them in their hopes to take over, should they ever be freed from their interdimensional prison. ''Superwoman 3: Siege on The Fortress of Solitude Alongside Zod and Non, Ursa had remained within the Phantom Zone until Lex Luthor opened up a portal at the Fortress Of Solitude, in hopes of evening the odds against the forces of Brainiac. Zod however was the only one released initially, but Ursa and Non followed after Superwoman and her team dealt with Brainiac's Metaphysical Avatar. It was then that Ursa aided in the fight against Superwoman, only to be defeated and sent back to the Phantom Zone with her colleagues. Superwoman: The Series 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Hailing from the late planet Krypton, Ursa's physiology under a yellow sun gifts her with extraordinary powers which she uses to protect the innocent. **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Ursa's natural physiology gives her cells that can absorb large amounts of solar radiation from both yellow and blue suns which give her powers. Whenever she needs to replenish her energy, Ursa can simply absorb the ultraviolet rays of the sun. **'Invulnerability:' Ursa's biological make up is extraordinarily dense which is due to the fact that environment Kryptonians are naturally from are denser than that of Earth's. Under the effects of a yellow sun, her body is virtually impervious to physical damage as well as bullets, lasers, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' As Ursa possesses an extraordinarily dense molecular structure, her muscles are also known to be far stronger than that of a normal human. This gives her the ability to lift an indeterminate amount of weight over her head. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though she possesses virtual invulnerability, Ursa has been known to sustain damage from certain beings. If however she does receive injuries that her invulnerability cannot protect her from, she can heal at a speed faster than that of a normal human being. **'Superhuman Senses:' Ursa's senses are known to be far superior than that of a normal human being. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Ursa's eyes are known to give her the ability to see things from a great distance. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Ursa's eyes are capable of seeing things far smaller than a normal human eye can allow, such as germs and even nanobots. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' One of the most iconic of her abilities, Ursa's hearing is known to be far greater than a normal human's. She is capable of hearing things from miles away and even capable of listening to frequencies that only dogs can hear. ***'Superhuman Smell:' Ursa's sense of smell gives him the ability to detect all forms of odors on the entire planet. **'X-Ray Vision:' Ursa's most iconic power is her ability to see through virtually every known solid object. **'Flight:' While on Earth and planets similar, Ursa has the ability to manipulate gravitons which enable her to defy the laws of gravity which normal people cannot accomplish. **'Heat Vision:' Ursa's absorption of solar energy gives her the ability to channel it through her eyes which produce beams of intense heat from them. She can make the beams visible or invisible. **'Longevity:' As an alien lifeform, Ursa's healing factor and invulnerability give her a far slower aging process than that of a normal human being. **'Super Breath:' Ursa's powerful lungs can intake tons of air which she exhales from her mouth to produce hurricane force winds. She can also apply the same power by pressing her lips to produce winds with sub-zero temperatures and therefore freeze objects. Abilities 'Weaknesses' 'Personality & Traits''' Category:Kryptonians Category:Supervillains Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters